The ukulele has traditionally been played without the use of a strap by cradling the instrument against the players body with the strumming forearm while supporting the neck of the instrument with the fretting hand. Many players of the ukulele would prefer to have their instruments fully supported while playing, which would allow free use of either hand for any playing technique.
Traditionally, ukuleles are constructed without end pins or strap buttons with which to attach a strap. Many players do not wish to modify their instruments with screw-mounted end pins or strap buttons, which have drawbacks such as the possibility of damaging the instruments in their installation, or of devaluing them by altering their originality.
Other devices intended to support the instrument which do not require its modification, such as peg head attachment straps or sound hole hook straps, do not fully support the ukulele in playing position and require the use of at least one hand or arm to restrain the instrument.
The present invention supports a ukulele in playing position without the use of hands or arms and without the need for modification of the instrument.